This following generally relates to remote control systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for setting up and configuring a controlling device such as a universal remote control to command functions of one or more types of remotely controllable appliances of one or more manufacturers. Exemplary types of appliances include, but are not limited to televisions, AV receivers, cable or satellite set top boxes (STBs), DVD players, digital video recorders (DVRs), thermostats, game consoles, etc.
Manufacturers typically provide a remote control with an appliance and, as such, different appliance types of different manufacturers are often commanded with different remote controls. To minimize the number of individual remote controls a user requires, universal remote controls have been developed. Accordingly, universal remote controls and/or universal remote control application software for commanding various functions of various types of appliances of various manufacturers have become quite widespread. By way of example, universal remote controls are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810, 5,255,313 and 5,552,917.
In a common method of setting up a universal remote control, codes for commanding functions of an appliance are learned from a remote control supplied by the manufacturer with that appliance. The learned codes, which are stored within the universal remote control, are then available for subsequent transmission to the appliance. Alternatively, codes for commanding functions of appliances of various types and various manufacturers may be preprogrammed into the universal remote control. The user may then interact with the universal remote control to identify to the universal remote control which appliance(s) the user desires to command, i.e., the user manually enters an appliance or brand code, usually obtained from a tabulation in a printed user manual or the like, into the universal remote control and the universal remote control utilizes that user provided identity information to access those preprogrammed codes that are appropriate for commanding the identified appliance(s). In this regard, examples of known methods for performing an initial setup of an universal remote control may be found in, for example, the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,906, entitled “Method for Selecting a Remote Control Command Set,” or U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,359 entitled “Universal Remote Control Unit with Model Identification Capability,” each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As an alternative to printed tabulations and the like, various methods have been proposed based on the use of a personal computer to access listings of appliance identification data and/or command codes. Examples of such methods may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,685 entitled “Online remote control configuration system” or co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/490,978 entitled “System and Method to Facilitate Configuration of a Universal Controlling Device,” both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Furthermore, in certain instances the user of a controlling device, whether universal or not, may be provided with the ability to customize the functionality of the controlling device, for example by rearranging which functions are assigned to which keys, by adding lesser-used key functions which were not part of the default command set provisioned on the controlling device, etc. Once again, such operations may be performed by entering data obtained from a tabulation in a printed user manual, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,052 entitled “Universal Remote Control with Function Synthesis,” or by utilizing a personal computer and/or an Internet based service such as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,003 entitled “System and Method for Upgrading the Remote Control Functionality of a Device,” both patents of common ownership and incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
While such known methods do work for their intended purpose, it has been seen that the process of setting up and configuring a controlling device such as a universal remote control may remain demanding, exacting, and generally frustrating for many users. For example, user manuals or other documents containing setup codes and entry instructions may be lost or misplaced, or may be superseded as brand and/or model names evolve or controllable functions are added; a personal computer and/or Internet access may not be readily available at the location of the appliances to be controlled; etc. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified and more user friendly system and method for conveniently setting up and configuring a controlling device.